


Anniversary, Interrupted

by eroticsenin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, Begging, Betrayal, Corruption, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticsenin/pseuds/eroticsenin
Summary: How do you get ruin a girl’s one-year anniversary?Eddie and Alison are the perfect college couple, envied by all. On their first anniversary, they head out to a fancy restaurant atop a skyscraper hotel. But Alison is too pretty, and catches a mysterious stranger's attention. When they notice, it's too late.
Relationships: Eddie/Alison, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Anniversary, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly longer story than my previous works, which I've chosen to condense into a single work instead of breaking up into chapters. You can imagine Eddie and Alison as original characters, or as aged-up versions of Eddie and Alison from Fresh Off The Boat. Their character descriptions are in the story, anyway.
> 
> It's a little dark, as always, but I hope you all like it.

Q: How do you get ruin a girl’s one-year anniversary?

A: By filming a video of her begging to slobber on your thick cock, followed by ten minutes of actual cock-slobbering and another ten of cock-riding, before you shoot your load into her fertile pussy… while her boyfriend waits obediently for her in the fancy restaurant he brought her to celebrate in!

Oh wait – that’s not how you ruin the girl’s one-year anniversary. That’s how you make it better. It’s how you ruin the **guy’s** one-year anniversary. After all, _she_ was left moaning in an orgasmic bliss and begging for more. And even for him, well - he was left with a nice present.

//

It was their one-year anniversary, and Eddie & Alison couldn’t be happier together. They were one of **those** couples – you know, the ones that fall in love at first sight when their eyes beheld each other at college, who are almost unbearably mushy and clingy, but are also unfairly attractive. They were the kind of match that just **fit** , the kind of compatibility that seems to belong only to the realm of attractive people. And they were the envy (and the target of silent resent) of most of their friends.

Eddie was a well-built sportsman with an inner romantic: the kind of guy girls would dream and gush about, as if he came right out of a Disney movie. He looked imposing enough to intimidate most, yet soft enough when around the right person. He wasn’t perfect – of course, but he was wealthy enough to sufficiently pamper Alison on important days like these, and to dress proper for the occasion. This, coupled with his inner romantic, meant that their night was set to be off to a magical start at the _Mal_ – a **very** fancy restaurant that required reservations to be made months in advance, and for good reason. It was located at the very top of a skyscraper hotel, boasting panoramic views of the cityscape and the ocean in the distance, and was helmed by a world-class chef.

Dressed to the nines, Eddie & Alison arrived at the _Mal_ ahead of their reservation and lounged in the waiting area while waiting for the previous seating’s table to free up. Not that they minded the wait, because they got to sit snug together and cuddle up against each other while waiting their turn on an elegant, but comfortable sofa.

From a stranger’s perspective, they were an adorable and stunningly attractive couple. Eddie was decked out in a well-fitted suit while Alison was wearing a beautiful red off-shoulder evening gown that showed off enough of her body that even the most respectable gentleman would turn back for a second take. As dresses go, this was a relatively low-cut dress, which fit Alison’s petite frame very well – revealing just enough cleavage from her shapely B cup breasts. In any case, Alison was _all-round_ attractive; her face was radiant and always cheerful, her deep blue eyes would sparkle as if they could gaze into the very depths of your soul. Her fit and toned body, topped off with a rounded & pert ass, was just the cherry on top.

Given how attractive they both were and how secure they were in their relationship, neither of them really noticed when another handsome stranger gave Alison a significantly longer double-take than you’d ordinarily expect. Neither did they notice him going up to the Maître D’ and having a few words with him, and how quickly he entered the restaurant with a table – even while they were waiting. They just didn’t care. So they obviously didn’t realise that they were ushered into the restaurant just after him.

//

As she settled into the spacious round booth seat with Eddie, Alison heaved a sigh of contentedness. The view was amazing – and their booth seats meant that they had access to both the wonderful view and to each other: visually, and physically. Alison reached for Eddie’s hand, grasping it firmly in hers, staring into his eyes with appreciation. Her eyes were sparkling, as they do when she was very happy.

“Happy anniversary, baby” she whispered in Eddie’s ear as she leaned in for a kiss. Eddie returned the kiss with equal fervor and passion, lost in her luscious lips. Had the waiter not come by and coughed awkwardly to take their order, they might have been lost in that kiss for much longer.

Just before their meal began, a bottle of champagne was delivered to their table: a fine bottle of Dom Perignon. “With compliments from our owner” the waiter said, beaming broadly at the couple, “he heard it was your anniversary, and would like to pop by to offer his congratulations personally, if you don’t mind?”

Pleasantly surprised at the gesture, Eddie and Alison thought no more of it than a friendly gesture from an upscale restaurant keen to make special occasions a good memory for its guests. They nodded, “of course!”. Had they paid more attention, they might have realized that it was odd for the owner of any restaurant – much less such an expensive and prestigious one – to come down to congratulate a young couple on their one year anniversary. And they might have even noticed that the man looked a little familiar. But they were too lost in love – in one another, to care.

//

“Eddie and Alison, is it?” the tall, bespectacled, handsome stranger arrived in a T-Shirt and jeans, beaming at the couple, reaching out his hand, “you can call my Mr. T. Allow me to extend my congratulations to you both for your one-year anniversary.”

He shook Eddie’s hand first, looking him directly in the eye, “you’re a very lucky young man, Eddie. I’m sure you don’t mind if I take a seat with the both of you for a while?”

Eddie was quick to nod his head. This was clearly the owner of the restaurant, to whom the dress code was strictly optional. And if the owner was kind enough to send over such an expensive bottle of champagne, surely Eddie could oblige him a few minutes of their time.

“And Alison, congratulations to you. You’re such a beautiful young woman, and I hope he’s been treating you well. You should leave him if he isn’t.” Mr. T slid up right next to Alison, a little too close for comfort, looking deep into her blue eyes as he shook her hand. She was a little taken aback at how close this stranger was, and yet he’d given her such great advice the moment she met him. It was true – she was a true beauty and a true gem, and if Eddie ever failed to treat her well she ought to leave him. She couldn’t believe that she hadn’t thought of this before.

Mr. T put his arm around her waist, his hands flitting dangerously close to her chest. “You know, Alison, most men would kill to have a night with you, and this young man has you to himself every night. Has he been making good use of his time, fucking you well? Satisfying you in bed?” Mr. T spoke in a deep, commanding voice – and even though Eddie was a little taken aback by his questions, Alison found them perfectly reasonable. After all, her sexual life was nothing to be ashamed of – if anything, Eddie ought to be ashamed.

“Well… he gets me sometimes, but I get the feeling that sometimes I’m satisfying him more than the other way around. I mean, he’s big enough that it doesn’t really matter _how_ he does it, but I just don’t always cum each time, you know? A girl’s gotta cum.” the words were out of Alison’s mouth before Eddie could stop her – his face contorting into a strange mix of confusion and anger. On one hand - how dare this stranger come and ask these kinds of questions to his beautiful girlfriend? On the other hand… had he really not been making her cum each time they made love? He reached for Alison’s hand and held it tight.

“Baby, what is this? Why are you telling him that?” Eddie whispered to Alison, not intending for the owner to hear him. “I… don’t know. It just felt… right?” Alison, thought forthcoming with her earlier answer, was also confused at just _how_ forthcoming she was. She didn’t question it, initially, but now that Eddie asked her…

“Oh Eddie, don’t be sensitive. Real men have nothing to be ashamed about, right?” Mr. T turned his attention to Eddie, locking eyes with him. “If you’re not up to satisfying her sexually, you could always learn, you know. I know you’d do _anything_ to learn how to satisfy her, yes?” Mr. T raised his right eyebrow ever so slightly, as if expectant of the response that was to come.

Eddie nodded his head. He treasured Alison, and he wanted her to go away from their sexual liaisons just as happy as he did. If there was something he could improve on, something he could do to satisfy her – he’d do it. He was glad this stranger asked. The way he asked it and the confidence he had reassured Eddie that Mr. T knew his stuff. He could be trusted.

“That’s great. I’ll teach you. Give her to me for a few hours, and I’ll make you a nice instructional video on how to make her cum each time.” Continuing to lock eyes with Eddie, Mr. T smiled somewhat sinisterly. Alison’s eyes widened at Mr. T’s request, and she gripped Eddie’s hand tightly, moving towards him.

Eddie shook his head in disbelief. “She’s not mine to give away, man. She’s her own person.” Eddie pulled Alison closer to him. “We appreciate your ‘advice’ and the champagne, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave now. You’re making us both quite uncomfortable.”

Almost expectantly, Mr. T continued smiling, “so you’re saying that if she wants to come with me and have the best sex that she’s ever had, you’re not going to stop me?”

“She doesn’t want to. And you’re delusional if you think otherwise. Owner of this restaurant or not, this is bordering on criminal harassment.” Eddie reached for his phone on the table, preparing to record what was transpiring so that he could take action later on.

“Wait.” Mr. T’s voice rang out commandingly, and Eddie’s hand stopped midway to his phone. Mr. T turned his attention to Alison, tilting his head slightly to meet her eyes. “Alison, if you come with me, I’ll give you as many orgasms as you want tonight. You know you want to. You’re already feeling aroused, and a little wet just thinking about that, aren’t you?”

To her great shock, Alison felt her panties grow a little moist. She was wet, and she was aroused, and to cap it off – she was feeling intense sexual desire for this mysterious stranger. She still loved Eddie, of course, but the promise of multiple orgasms tonight… that would make her anniversary perfect. It’s not as if Eddie would have definitely made her cum tonight, anyway. She let go of Eddie’s hand and took hold of the owner’s outstretched hand.

“That’s a good girl. It feels good to take my advice, I know.” Mr. T’s smile turned into a broad grin, even as Alison felt a slight shiver of pleasure race through her body. This man was special, and she needed to know more. Eddie would understand – after all, he said he’d do _anything_ to satisfy her. She needed this **now**.

Still practically frozen in place, Eddie’s mind was racing and incoherent. A part of him screamed to put an end to all this, to jump in and somehow stop this owner. But the other part of him was screaming louder: this was what was going to make Alison satisfied. Was there a better present he could get her this day? Besides, the man promised a video…

“It’s good to see you thinking so hard about what to do, Eddie. **I** think you’ve made the right decision in not doing anything rash. I’ll reward you for that. But for now, just sit here and enjoy your dinner and champagne… and maybe think about me fucking your girl’s throat while she begs for it.” Mr. T turned his attention to Eddie again, winking at him as he finished off. Eddie’s eyes widened, but he found his thoughts turning to a picture of Alison on her knees for another man, obediently taking his entire shaft down her throat. He shuddered. Was it pain? Or was it pleasure? Alison didn’t even respond to that crude remark – was she… really going to let this stranger have his way with her pretty face?

The owner nodded approvingly as he stood up and put his hands around Alison’s waist once more, pulling her tight towards him. He turned to face Eddie, “good. Now give me your phone, and don’t leave until you get it back. My staff will assist you if you need anything.” Mr. T stretched the palm of his hand towards Eddie, waiting expectantly. Without hesitation now, Eddie handed his phone over. “Have a good time, okay Alison?”

“Oh Eddie, I will. I really need this. Thanks for not kicking up a fuss. We’ll have some fun later?” Alison spoke, somewhat surreally, as she clung tight to this handsome stranger she’d only just met, standing there in all her beauty and elegance in juxtaposition to the plainly dressed stranger. She flashed Eddie a radiant smile, even as her thoughts continued to race.

“You’re doing the right thing, Alison. You know I’ll make you very happy.” Mr. T whispered in Alison’s ear, sending another small wave of pleasure through her, and chasing all other thoughts she had away. “What were you planning on doing tonight anyway, Eddie?” Mr. T asked, even as they turned to leave.

“I… was going to bring her to a room that I booked downstairs. We’d start off with more champagne, bubble baths, and if she’s up for it - a good long session of sex.” The words were out of Eddie’s mouth before he realized it, but he had no regrets – Mr. T needed to know if he was going to be able to help Eddie.

“What a coincidence, I’m going to do the same. Just that last part though – I promise you Alison will get a good fucking from me.” Mr. T walked away with Alison in tow, his hands moving down towards her round ass, giving it a tight squeeze. Alison flinched – but was it shock, or was it pleasure?

//

Keeping his hands around Alison’s waist, Mr. T walked out of the restaurant with Alison as a trophy, inviting curious stares from other patrons in the restaurant who remembered Alison walking in with another man. This surely couldn’t be her father – given the way he was holding and… touching her, they thought. But if he wasn’t, then what was going on?

Alison, on the other hand, was in a daze. Her mind was blinking red repeatedly, as if telling her something was horribly wrong – but all she could think about was how much she _needed_ to be satisfied now; how much she _needed_ to have an orgasm. And if this man could promise her that… if she got wet just thinking about it, then surely, she was on the right track.

This confusion showed on her face because when Mr. T next locked eyes with her, he leaned in to whisper again, “You’re doing the right thing. You want to come with me. You want to experience this new world of pleasure. Like you’re experiencing a new wave of pleasure now.” Mr. T timed his last word with a brazen grasp of Alison’s breasts through her dress, sending a shockwave of pleasure through her. She felt so violated, but _so_ good. By now, any second thoughts she had were out of her mind.

“Ding!”

The lift arrived, and Mr. T ushered Alison in, alongside an older couple. But the lift not being empty didn’t stop Mr. T from getting his hands all over Alison’s young body. But by now, Alison didn’t even attempt to resist – some part of her even welcomed it. Each brush against her ass, each kiss on her face, each finger in her mouth, each grope on her breasts… all these sensations brought her deep pleasure, and she was lost in the thrall of it all. The older couple just watched. The wonders of young love, they thought – not knowing that Alison’s boyfriend wasn’t even in the lift with them.

//

By the time Mr. T brought Alison inside his suite, she was a quivering mess, having been overwhelmed by wave after wave of pleasure from the slightest of touches – yet still wanting more. If this was how his hands made her feel, she wondered what his… cock would feel like.

The suite was elegant but modern, with floor to ceiling glass windows, a large king-sized bed, and for some reason an elaborate video-recording set-up around the bed. It was already recording. There was also an empty handphone holder right in front of the bed. Alison noticed, but was in too much of a haze to really care.

“Take a seat on the bed, Alison. Let me get the recording going for your boyfriend.” Mr. T gestured to the bed, where Alison stumbled over to. He walked over to the side of the room, pressing a big black switch that seemed to control the video cameras around the room, before adjusting the lights in the room (both in-built, and the film lights on the stands). He then reached into his pocked to fetch Eddie’s phone, placing it on the handphone holder and facing Alison. He turned on Eddie’s video recording app.

Mr. T turned towards Alison and smiled. Looking in her eyes, and pointing to the camera lens on Eddie’s phone, he commanded: “Why don’t you tell us your name, and what you’re doing here?”

“My name is Alison Olsen. I’m here because you made me feel so good just by talking to me, and I want to cum over and over again, like you promised.”

“Oh, but Alison – don’t you have a boyfriend? Where is he?” Mr. T’s smile curled into a grin.

Alison felt a wave of shame suddenly wash over her. “He’s… waiting in the restaurant upstairs for me. Wait, I…”

Mr. T raised a finger and put it to Alison’s lips, shushing her. He gently shook his head.

“No Alison, you don’t care that he’s waiting for you upstairs. All you care about now is **your** pleasure, which means that all you need to care about is **my** pleasure.” Mr. T’s voice rang out sharply and commandingly, cutting through Alison’s hesitation.

Just like that, Alison’s shame was replaced with pleasure and desire. Mr. T was right. Who cared if Eddie was waiting for her upstairs? He agreed to this. Tonight, she was going to experience some real pleasure.

“You’re wearing a beautiful dress, Alison. Why don’t you strip out of that for me? And make it extra sexy for the camera.”

Alison nodded. With all the pleasure Mr. T had already given to her, this was the least she could do for him. She stood up in front of the bed before twirling around in her dress. With her ass facing the camera, she pushed the straps of her dress down while almost dancing on the spot until her dress was fully on the floor. She turned around to reveal her gorgeously shaped breasts nestling in her black, floral lingerie. Even from a distance, it was obvious that her panties were drenched, and Alison made no attempt to hide it. She stuck a finger in her mouth hesitantly, sucking on it, while moving her other hand to her panties, slowly touching herself.

“Is this sexy enough, Mr. T?” Alison asked in a strange mix of hesitation and seduction, sliding her finger out of her mouth, letting out a low moan. Judging by the bulge in Mr. T’s pants, she already knew the answer.

Mr. T nodded encouragingly, and looked straight into her eyes, “Whenever I tell you how good you’re being, or whenever you please me, you will feel pleasure surge right through you.”

Alison nodded apprehensively, not yet feeling anything.

“Good girl, Alison.” As if a switched clicked in her brain, Alison felt a wave of pleasure surge through her, causing her to tremble slightly.

“Alison, have you ever deepthroated your boyfriend? Slobbered on his cock?”

Alison shook her head somewhat guiltily. “I mean… I’ve sucked it, and I’ve given him blowjobs, but I’ve never taken him that deep. And I don’t like slobbering, it’s crude and demeaning to a girl.”

Mr. T shook his head. “Well, that’s about to change. Get on your knees, Alison. It’s time for you to work for your pleasure. Beg me for my cock in your mouth, down your throat. Beg me using the dirtiest and nastiest language you know how and make me want to give it to you.” Mr. T’s expression changed – he was now serious, focused, single-minded.

Alison knew what he wanted, and with that knowledge she decided that she wanted nothing more than to give it to him. She was going to beg for the privilege of not just sucking his cock, but of slobbering all over it and taking him deep in her throat. It was the least she could do for all that he had done for her so far.

She got on her knees, her eyes staring greedily at Mr. T. She thrust her chest forward, as if presenting her breasts to Mr. T, and opened her mouth, licking her lips. “Sir, won’t you please put your cock in my mouth and let me help you feel good? I’ll lick it all over and take it as deep as you want to push it sir, use me.”

The bulge in Mr. T’s pants hardened visibly. He smiled slightly, focusing the camera on Alison’s longing expression, and panned it back and forth his bulge and her face. “I’m sure you can do better than that, slut. Tell me exactly why I should use your mouth. Convince me that you really want nothing more than that.” His voice boomed commandingly – ominously, even.

Alison’s eyes widened, even as she flinched slightly at being called a slut. And yet… Mr. T was right. She was a slut, and there was no shame in that. She was Mr. T’s happy slut, and she had to let him know. “Mr. T, sir, won’t you please use your slut’s mouth hole and fuck my face? Look at my face, isn’t it pretty?” Alison beamed at Mr. T and the camera, as she stuck her tongue out.

“Sir, I promise you that I’ll suck you harder and passionately than I’ve ever sucked anyone else. I’ll give you the best blowjob I’ve ever given in my life. Just use my face, my mouth, my throat, but please…” Alison’s voice broke slightly, wimpering, “please give me your cock sir.”

Mr. T’s smile broadened into a grin. That was more like it. He knew it was effective because Alison was already drooling at the sides. “Help yourself, Alison. Good girl.”

A wave of pleasure rushed through Alison, affirming all the dirty things that she had called herself, and the way that she had verbally degraded herself for Mr. T’s pleasure. She felt good about doing those things now, more so than before. Her hands practically raced to unbutton Mr. T’s pants, to pull them down and unsheathe his cock.

“You like what you see, don’t you?” Mr. T chuckled softly. Alison gasped. She did like what she saw, and what she saw was a thick, meaty cock just like Eddie’s. It was just a bit thicker and just a bit longer – but Mr. T was right. She liked it very much, and she wanted it in her mouth.

Kneeling before Mr. T, Alison licked her lips as she gently guided the head of his cock into her mouth as she began to bob her head forwards and backwards on his cock. With each bob, each jerk, she took in more and more of Mr. T’s girth, staring deep into his eyes.

“Look at the camera, Alison. Show your boyfriend how much of a slut you are for my cock.”

Alison’s eyes turned to the camera beside Mr. T, which was still recording. She’d almost forgotten about it, having been so caught up in her pleasure and in Mr. T’s big, meaty cock. But she didn’t miss a beat on her steadily quickening blowjob as she looked into the camera, smiling as she took more and more of Mr. T’s cock in her mouth. She placed her hands on Mr. T’s cock, jerking his cock enthusiastically along to the rhythm of the cock’s leaving and entering her mouth.

“Look… mmrgph… at how much… mmmmgluck … of a slut I am … brrrgluck … for his cock Eddie!” Alison gasped out in between each consecutive thrust of Mr. T’s cock into her mouth. She was guiding the process, but at this point Mr. T was also guiding her head to bob on his cock rhythmically, helping her inexperienced mouth to take him even deeper.

“Oh yes, _gooood_ girl, Alison.” Alison felt a stronger, correspondingly longer wave of pleasure rush through her as Mr. T complimented her. She was doing so well, and knowing that made her want to do even more for him.

“Take my cock in _all_ the way deep in your throat. Hold your breath and make sure you feel my cock against the back of your throat.” Mr. T commanded.

Alison obliged, taking in the entire length of Mr. T’s cock all the way down to her throat. Her eyes widened as she realized just what she was doing and how slutty she was being – she’d never done this before, and never knew that she could. But it felt oh _so_ good. Mr. T helped Alison take in the last stretch, thrusting his hips towards Alison’s mouth. She choked slightly, gagging as a bit of saliva began to leak out of the sides of her mouth.

Noticing this, Mr. T withdrew his cock, satisfied at Alison’s attempt. By now, Alison’s makeup was all smeared; her eyes having begun to tear slightly from all the deepthroating and sucking that she’d done, and her bright red lipstick now smeared on her lower chin as bits of pre-cum drooled out of her mouth. Mr. T reached for Eddie’s phone to stop the recording and took a few photos of Alison’s smeared, slightly cum-ruined face of near-orgasmic bliss. For all her apparent ruin, she was happy and it showed. He smiled – part 1 was now complete.

Turning Eddie’s phone back to the video recording function, he placed it back on the handphone stand and focused it on Alison. He then turned his own attention to Alison, who was by now no longer kneeling. She sat at the foot of the king-sized bed, writhing in pleasure from how much she had satisfied Mr. T, yet not quite yet orgasmic. Mr. T kneeled down, gently reached out to her and raising her chin to look at him. He slid a single finger into Alison’s pussy, which was sopping wet by now. She didn’t stop him.

“Well done, Alison. I’ll allow you a small orgasm here, so why don’t you go ahead and cum for me?” Mr. T said as he began to slowly finger Alison. At the word ‘cum’, Alison let out a loud “ohhh” as she felt an intense wave of orgasmic pleasure fill her. If this was ‘small’, she shuddered at the thought of what more intense types of pleasure Mr. T would yet show her later that night. Instinctively, and without need of command, she started to spread her legs for him.

Mr. T smiled at her innate show of obedience. He liked it when his commands gained a life of their own in his subjects’ bodies. And what a pretty little thing this Alison girl was. He was eager to give her pussy a workout of its own – but not with his finger this time.

Mr. T withdrew his finger from Alison’s pussy, to which she pouted at. Taking ahold of both her hands, he stood up and brought her level to him. Caressing and patting the back of her head, Mr. T gave her naked body a swivel before pushing her onto the bed.

“Get on all fours for me, Alison. Now that you’ve learnt how to properly suck a cock, it’s time for you to learn how to present yourself for one and properly take it deep inside.”

Alison did as she was commanded, raising her limp body from the bed to a doggy-style position. She turned her head backwards to look at Mr. T questioningly, waiting for his approval. He nodded. “Now spread your pussy for me, and thrust your ass up in the air.”

Alison did that – and more. She wriggled her pert ass in the air as she spread her pussy lips, which were glistening from all her juices she got from the previous… workout Mr. T gave her. She felt like a wanton whore; a slut for the camera (she remembered now), and yet nothing felt better at this point than to obey Mr. T’s words. “Like that, Mr. T?”

“Yes, Alison. Good girl.” Mr. T nodded, complimenting her curtly. The jolt of pleasure that followed for Alison was equally short and to the point, like an electric “dot” of pleasure that caused her ass to involuntarily jerk up further in the air. She let out a soft moan.

Mr. T turned to the camera, forming half a smile with his lips, and winked. “Watch and learn.”

//

For the past hour, Eddie had waited in a strange mix of relaxation, anxiety, anger and arousal. One moment he would be relaxed, enjoying his dinner and the view and thanking the waiter for topping up his champagne. The next moment, he would suddenly realise that he was here to celebrate his anniversary with Alison – but she wasn’t there. And then he would realise that she was with that strange handsome man who came and just took her away from him. A wave of hot anger would hit him before he remembered that he “consented” to this whole thing. His mind’s eye then turned to Alison on her knees for this strange man, taking his cock in her mouth like she would Eddie’s – and up till then, only Eddie’s. And then the waiter would come to top up more champagne, and the cycle would repeat itself.

But at last, the cycle was broken. From the corner of his eye, Eddie saw Mr. T return. But where was Alison?

Mr. T tossed Eddie’s phone on the table and slid it across to him. “Happy anniversary. I warmed her up for you – you’re welcome.” Mr. T winked at Eddie, to Eddie’s great outrage.

“Calm down, now. You’re grateful, not angry. You’re grateful because you now know the secret to making your girlfriend happy. And **I** gave it to you. That means that when I call you and ask for her – you oblige. Capiche?” looking into Mr. T’s eyes, Eddie found himself agreeing. Whatever was contained on his phone now, it was the secret to pleasuring his girlfriend, and Eddie knew that he wasn’t even able to properly and consistently do that before meeting Mr. T. If he’d now been given this gift… that was the least he could do, surely.

“Check out the twenty-minute video I filmed for you. Careful not to turn the volume on too loud.” Mr. T smiled and chuckled to himself, before walking away.

It was at this point that Alison appeared. Her makeup was still smeared, her dress clearly a little crumpled, and was that a bit of… cum leaking down her thigh? Her gait was wobbly and her face an odd mix of satisfaction and guilt. She sat down next to Eddie before collapsing into his chest, sobbing.

“Eddie, I… I’m so sorry… I don’t know what took over me… please don’t watch that video on your phone…” she managed in between tears. Eddie placed his hand on her back, gently stroking and comforting her wordlessly. He was confused. Hadn’t she agreed to all this? Didn’t she _want_ all this? But most of all – what was the secret contained within the video?

//

The day had taken the strangest turn of events. Eventually, Eddie and Alison found themselves in their hotel room to celebrate their anniversary - as planned. But Alison had lost her appetite, and after a glass of champagne she collapsed on the bed still wearing her evening gown, exhausted. It was only then, in the position she lay, that Eddie noticed she was no longer wearing any panties – and her pussy remained soaking wet. For all her tears, she’d remained helplessly aroused – but why, and how?

He’d promised her he wouldn’t look at the video, but now he had to. Taking the opportunity while Alison was passed out, Eddie grabbed his phone and headed to the bathroom, locking the door. Opening his phone’s video gallery, it was obvious which one to open: the twenty-minute one with Alison’s beautiful face adorning its thumbnail.

For the next twenty minutes, Eddie watched transfixed as he witnessed Alison’s swift transformation from his loyal lovely girlfriend to a dirty foul-mouthed begging slut for Mr. T. He watched as she begged for Mr. T’s cock and slobbered all over it – taking his entire shaft deep in her throat. Eddie found himself envying Mr. T and wondering if that meant that Alison would now take **his** cock deep in her throat. By the time Mr. T winked at the Camera, Eddie was hopelessly aroused at the sight of his girlfriend’s transformation. But the next ten minutes were the most educative of all. He watched as Mr. T pounded pleasure into Alison, pulling her head, fondling her breasts, and switching positions between doggy-style to missionary to doggy-style with her face facing the camera. That was when he finally noticed the shifts in her expression whenever Mr. T told her how good she was being; the small vibrations in her body when that happened.

When the video ended with Alison collapsed on the bed, and with Mr. T leaving Eddie only with a phrase: “now you know what to do”, Eddie knew what the secret was. Having completed what he was told to do, he felt his anger return in full force. How dare this stranger ruin his anniversary like that; how dare he just come and insert himself into their lives on this happy day?

And yet, Eddie felt powerfully aroused, and strangely happy too. Was he now imbued with this same power? He pressed delete on the video – he never wanted to see that again, and never wanted it to see the light of day. But still.

Eddie slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Alison’s sleeping frame. He gently caressed her body, and leaned in towards her ear as she was awakened from her sleep. She looked at Eddie with the same pleading eyes that begged him not to watch that video – but now Eddie realized that beneath that plea was another more visceral one. One that he now had the power to give.

He hugged Alison, holding her close to his chest as he whispered in her ear, “don’t worry, baby. You’ve been a very good girl.”


End file.
